User talk:PeaVZ108
PeaVZ108 (talk) 12:03, December 10, 2016 (UTC) 'Interests' Congratulations VeXJL (talk) 04:00, December 22, 2016 (UTC) }} Nerf of Buff Update RE: Thread Linking Not really a question, but more of a compliment. I really like your personality! I don't know why, but you really pop out to me. Repeater13 (talk) 07:54, March 19, 2017 (UTC)Repeater13 Why not. Repeater13 (talk) 10:57, March 19, 2017 (UTC)Repeater13 } ~GoldMag (talk) 14:40, March 22, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry ---- }} Oh damn. My wordbubble cracks, so mind you to delete all my message in you talk page? ABSF (talk) 09:55, March 29, 2017 (UTC) P.S: Not this one. --PeaVZ108 (talk) 10:09, March 29, 2017 (UTC) PvZH Links If there's a counterpart of a plant in another game other than PvZH, USE THE PVZH LINK. Just copy an already existing PvZH Link and replace the word shown. It's easy. CWJ-D (talk) 12:29, March 30, 2017 (UTC) This be new section. Userpage 'sub section' Wassup, m8! Lets be friend, mmmkay? XDDDDD 14:19, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Forgot to add the signature, m8. Lets be m8s Fancyplanty (talk) 14:21, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Gee thanks! You can add me to your almanac's friend list if you dont mind. 08:08, April 29, 2017 (UTC) A thank you CITRONtanker (talk) 14:57, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Fancyplanty (talk) 03:26, May 26, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 20:36, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, about my Battle Bay based-on thread: ...eh? Fancyplanty (talk) 10:03, June 18, 2017 (UTC) About the RP I may not be able to advance the plot for my upcoming episode...so if there is any way I can move the episode to a later date... possibly in September. The Planted AKEE (talk) 01:39, June 20, 2017 (UTC) The Planted AKEE (talk) 01:50, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Your edits OwO Fancyplanty (talk) 08:39, July 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: Heroes Through Time Episode Update 15:07, July 29, 2017 (UTC)}} are u still like active on discord i need to talk to you somewhere... private Brainzzwhatevzz (talk) 13:11, August 3, 2017 (UTC) i want to talk about something how about around 6 pm your time? im the guy with the egg salad sandwich picture, you'll see, i already send message, you'll get notifs Brainzzwhatevzz (talk) 22:41, August 3, 2017 (UTC) About your blog request Fancyplanty (talk) 00:02, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Re:Reopening a roleplay thread }} Hey there! Don't rap again Big big12121 (talk) 13:17, September 17, 2017 (UTC) I got something for you }} Hey I can't be kicked out of this wiki PeaVZ108 killer (talk) 14:46, September 17, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 16:37, September 17, 2017 (UTC) I want to ask you: do you not understand the phrase "don't feed the trolls?" 13:13, September 19, 2017 (UTC)}} "You won't get away with this" HAHAHAHHAHAHA ThisUserLikesOneo (talk) 20:28, September 19, 2017 (UTC) RE: Sock Fancyplanty (talk) 11:03, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey there, you cool lit- I mean Peavz, I friended you on PvzH. It's something like XxDiamondDavidxX. Accept please. IloveLuigi (talk) 22:24, October 10, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi Warning Goodbye Peavz. I will always remember you and I hope you still play Heroes. Goodbye for a while, maybe, IloveLuigi (talk) 19:49, November 27, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi Uhh, heya pal. I wonder if you are inactive or not, but, seems like you have resigned from your job (rollback). What happened? ABSF (talk) 03:41, December 16, 2017 (UTC)